


Not Another Joke Fanfic

by xXNersh1rt



Category: Battle For Dream Island (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Anyways, Bad on purpose, College AU, Deliberate Badfic, F/F, Humanized, Joke Fic, Mild S&M, NSFW, Pussy Torture, Satire, Sex, dildo, i wrote this while listening to random 2000s scene/rave music, plur for life motherfuckers, shitpost, spiky dildoes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26164747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXNersh1rt/pseuds/xXNersh1rt
Summary: Poor, poor Nershirt won't stop wasting their life writing unfunny joke fanfics about BFDI. She's gonna regret this at 4am, 3 years from now.
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

It was a dark and stormy night, like Nickel from Inanimate InSADity said that one time. Foldy was in her dorm room, getting off to some nudes Stapy sent her.

"Ah! F-fuck... Stapy... you're so fucking hot!"

Unfortunately, her lovely night was interrupted when her roommate, and worst enemy walked in.

She walked towards the other bluenette, and slapped her. 

"Owch! What the fuck, Foldy? What was that for!?" Liy exclaimed. 

"That's what you get for walking in while I'm treating myself to some sexy pictures of my boyfriend!"

"Good god, it's always Stapy this, Stapy that! Would you shut the fuck up about him already?"

"It's hard to not talk about him when I'm stuck with YOU, of all people."

"Oh fuck off."

Liy angrily stared at her phone as she typed down her feelings in the Notes app.

 _Which faculty member decided me and Foldy would make great roommates and what the fuck were they smoking?_ she thought.

However, suddenly the power went out. Then she passed out afterwards because we want this to be suspenseful- no jk

* * *

She woke up in what seemed to be... a meme dungeon or something like that. As Liy looked around, she noticed some other familiar faces, such as Pen, Eraser, Leafy, and.... ugh, Stapy and Foldy.

As they all got up and came to their senses, they saw Pencil and Match standing in front of the entrance.

"Goodnight, cunts!" Pencil said, before she and Match left, shutting the door behind her.

_To be continued..._


	2. pen and penisland

"Do you think they're gonna let us out?" Pen whimpered.

"I don't know. We should flash ourselves to them when they come back." Eraser replied.

"I'm pretty sure if we just be nice to them, they'll let us out!" Leafy exclaimed.

"Nah, flashing them sounds better."

"Fuck you Liy, you got me and my girlfriend into this mess!" Stapy exclaimed.

"Aww thanks, fuck you too!" Liy shot back.

"How dare you speak to him that way!?" Foldy said, clearly pissed off.

"Oh, you wanna go!?" Liy said, balling her hands into fists.

Foldy tackled Liy and they both hit the wall, bursting a hole into it.

"Let's get out of here!" Eraser exclaimed as he grabbed Pen and ran out of there faster than Usain Bolt could.


End file.
